<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crown Me by Celleti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410194">Crown Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celleti/pseuds/Celleti'>Celleti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crown Me, Dark Italy, Dark!Italy, Implied Suffering, Remark, Victim Germany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celleti/pseuds/Celleti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>North Italy &amp; Germany</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crown Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heels of loafers admonished the floor as they clicked, reverberating to caress the halls with the echoing sound.</p><p>The heels rotated, grinding into the floor as torso and attention refocussed, shifting to the back of the hall whence they came.</p><p>Blue uniform observed trodden green uniform, collar eyeing cross. </p><p>Hazel eyes held blue ones by the throat.</p><p>Words held like a noose around green fibre, holding a letter of warning.</p><p>“You should see me in a crown.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>